The Golden Edge
by Challenge King
Summary: Danica gives Zane another reason to love her feathers.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kiesha'ra Series which belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes.**

* * *

Zane knew that he was staring. He simply couldn't help himself. Never had he envisioned that he would enjoy something like this. Never had he envisioned that Danica would dare to try something like this.

It wasn't rare that she remained in his bed any longer. They had moved past such things. They were comfortable with each other, had learned how to appreciate each others company and how to appreciate each other physically. Yet, none of that changed that Danica was an avian and that meant a certain amount of reserve that Zane wasn't accustomed to. He was patient.

He didn't entirely mind either. It was both amusing and addicting to teach Danica everything her body could do. He enjoyed bring her to completion, watching a series of emotions crest over her face. He loved the way her fingers would pull at him, the way she would bite at her lower lip. But almost all of their encounters had been lead by him so far. He had been in charge.

Which was perhaps why he was more than a little surprised when he was awakened to the feeling of a feather curling around the nape of his neck and up around the curve of his ear. He blinked away, the sensation almost ticklish. When he turned over, he found himself looking up at Danica. She was pressed up onto one elbow, smiling down at him, her expression just a little shy. Her hair was tousled from sleep, and Zane could just make out the glint of a golden feather that was out of place.

His attention was swiftly stolen away when Danica raised up one hand to show him the feather that was balanced in between her fingertips. She leaned in and dragged it over the front of his throat and then down his chest. She curled it around his left nipple a few times and they both watched as the skin peaked. Zane scarcely knew how to react. His entire body suddenly felt overheated. When he stole a glance up at Danica, he could see the flush that was beginning to rise over her cheeks. His modest avian.

He had never thought he'd be able to enjoy the feathers that graced the nape of her neck. He had hated anything to do with them for so long. But, after they had been together, he had found it strangely intoxicating to feel them when his fingers glided through her hair. Apparently it was an action that hadn't gone amiss. He didn't know how frequently avians lost those feathers, but Zane surely appreciated that she had thought to save this one for him.

He tried to relax underneath the touch even though it felt as if every nerve ending in his body had suddenly come alive. His fingers tightened a little on the edge of the bed. Danica was watching him intently; he could practically feel the pressure of her stare and hardly minded it. The feather dipped down a little lower, running along the edges of his ribs. Zane let out an uneven breath. His skin threatened to ripple into scales after the feather and he didn't know what provoked such a reaction. Perhaps it was still the glisten of a threat, that this was something that could have never happened before.

Danica slid in closer. Some of her golden hair slipped forward and Zane was ever so tempted to reach for it. Instead, he held still as she moved away the blankets that were still heaped upon his body. He was grateful for it. He was too warm. He rarely flushed but he was willing to bet that he was rather red at the moment. His cock was already half stiff.

Danica didn't shy away for an instant. She twirled the feather down his navel, following the line of dark hair there. He couldn't help the way that his cock twitched; he could see Danica's smile grow wider even as the color in her cheeks grew darker. She was obviously quite pleased with herself. Her touch slowed and Zane could barely endure it. He found himself biting down on his own lower lip, his gaze riveted as the feather reached the base of his cock. His hips jerked up just slightly, the motion unintentional, but one he couldn't control.

She swirled the feather around the base of his cock several times and then ran it along his balls so that Zane was aching within seconds. He was completely stiff, his cock lilting up toward his stomach. He couldn't help but marvel at the sensation, which was entirely too light. He wanted something akin to pressure. The teasing set him on edge; he wondered if she would be able to make him beg. He didn't doubt that once Danica figured out the power that she had over him, it would be easy.

Finally, she moved the edge of the feather along the underside of his cock. He let his head fall backwards into the pillow as his hips canted up again. He groaned, because there was no relief, just that sliver of a touch driving him incessantly mad. He heard Danica make a soft noise, but he couldn't decipher what it meant. The feather moved upward, the tip of it teasing at the head of his cock.

Every muscle in his body was strained; his thighs were tight, his stomach concave as he waited for Danica to do something more. He was certain that he was going to bite through his lower lip.

Without warning, the feather disappeared and the warmth of Danica's hand replaced it. Zane let out a gasp of relief. His hips bucked up into the loose loop of her fingers. She pumped him one and that was apparently all he needed. He came in long spurts, his come dripping in between her fingers.

His entire body went lax against the bed. He opened his eyes after a moment and looked up at her. She was grinning in an almost mischievous way that practically set him on edge again. He reached up with one hand, his fingers slipping behind her neck so that he could drag her down for a kiss. He devoured her mouth hungrily, his fingers running a little roughly through her feathers.

"I had this made for you," she said only after she had pulled away. She presented him with his gift—a second feather, tied elaborately to a leather cord. She slipped it around his neck. Zane stared down at it, the feather resting against his bare chest. He couldn't help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**** This is a idea for the Kiesha'ra Series that wouldn't leave me alone. Please review and tell me what you think of this one-shot. Also everyone should check out the stories of PD31, OneHorseShay, Twilight Warrior 627, illusorygentleman, SoraOblivion62, and Amiyrasmom. I also have two forums called Harry Potter Challenges and iCarly Challenges set up for the challenges I make so if you could please stop by those and take a look to see if one of the challenges interests you enough to do.**


End file.
